Knight in A Yellow Shirt
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: Alison is Emily's knight in shining armor... Only, she's wearing that old yellow, ruffled shirt. - Takes place at the end of 6x01. Emison. One-shot.


_A/N: I'm very aware that I have a copious amount of stories to update, but after last night's episode, my little emison heart got all happy and I needed to get this quick little one shot out. I promise, everything else will be updated in the near future. Now that PLL is back on, I've regained my muse._

 _Also, there are slight spoilers for 6x01 here, so be warned._

When the doors of the dollhouse burst open, there was only one person on Emily's mind for that split second. There was one person who she prayed would be there on the other side. And as her eyes landed on the blonde, it felt as though her heart burst in her chest with pure adoration. She was all that Emily could see in that moment.

"Ali," Emily breathed, tears springing to her eyes as she all but launched herself into the smaller girl's frame.

"Em," Alison replied as she coiled her arms tightly around her friend, voice cracking with pent up emotion as she drew her to her chest for the comfort of them both. "I'm so happy you're okay, you have no idea."

At Alison's hushed words, tears began trickling down Emily's cheeks as she clung to her friend for dear life, arms tightening around her shoulders. " _God_ Alison, I thought I'd never see you again..." Her words were choked out under a sob as she pulled away from the embrace just far enough to gaze at Alison. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Oh, honey..." Alison whispered, lifting her hands to cup Emily's tear stained cheeks, gently brushing away the dampness from her tanned skin with the pads of her thumbs. The brunette's words were so small and so broken, that Alison swore she could feel her own heart crack. She felt a few tears trace down her own cheeks, but ignored it for the time being.

"As long as I'm alive, I'm going to protect you to the best of my abilities. Whenever you need me, I'm going to be there for you. I can't even imagine what you went through in there, but I'm going to help you be okay again." She tried to finish with a kiss to Emily's cheek, but Emily closed her eyes and swiftly tilted her head, causing her lips to meet Alison's.

The feeling of Emily's lips on her own took Alison by surprise but there was no way she'd deny herself the pleasure of kissing the woman she loved. She snaked her arms back around Emily's waist as her eyes fell closed, gently nipping at a plump lower lip and slightly smiling at the soft gasp that fell from the brunette's lips.

Both Alison and Emily alike had missed it; the feeling of the other pressed up against them in such an intimate way. The kiss was one of desperation; they had truly believed in the possibility that they'd never see each other again.

"I love you. I'm _in_ love with you," Emily whispered against Alison's lips, not being able to stop the confession as she tenderly broke the kiss. Both of their eyes opened and mocha hesitantly gazed into ocean blue, bronzed cheeks flushing at her own words.

"I'm in love with you too," Alison immediately replied, rubbing light circles against the small of Emily's back in reassurance, a gentle smile tugging up the corners of her lips. "And that kiss _definitely_ wasn't for practice."

A small laugh fell from between Emily's parted lips as she nodded her head a singular time. Hearing that laugh caused Alison's heart to warm and she brought her in for another hug, only to be interrupted by a paramedic, saying they needed Emily to go in the back of the ambulance to get checked out at the hospital, where she'd also be asked questions by the police.

As the two broke apart from their once strong grip on each other, Emily's eyes immediately widening in fear. Alison could tell that Emily was scared that the two would be separated again – that she might be alone again around strangers. The blonde had then noticed that the other girls had already been packed away into the ambulances with their significant others in tow, which made her disappointed because she'd wanted to talk to them beforehand, but it also gave her an idea.

"Can I ride in the back with her?" Alison asked, sliding an around the brunette's shoulders and gently pulling her to her side.

Emily instantly wrapped both of her arms around the blonde's waist, clinging to her once again.

The paramedic's gaze sympathetically shifted between them both before she nodded. "Of course, I don't see why not."

Emily visibly relaxed at the paramedic's agreement, slumping against Alison who happily held up her weight. "Thank you," The brunette murmured, voice quiet and hoarse as Alison led her towards the ambulance with a real cheek kiss being her sole response, only letting her go once Emily was settled on the gurney.

Even then, Emily was desperate for the contact that Alison immediately gave to her as she stretched out her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"You're my knight in a yellow shirt, Ali," Emily mused, a sleepily smile on her lips as she reclined on the bed, tired enough to almost give in to sleep even though the ambulance constantly hit bumps.

Alison stroked her pale thumb against the smooth skin of the top of Emily's hand, continuously promising her that she wasn't going anywhere, and that she was safe now, a small smile quirking up the corners of her lips. "I'll always save you Em. Just like you've always saved me."

And for the life of her, Alison was not going to break that promise. Emily had not only saved her life in the past, but she saved her from herself. And she was hopelessly devoted to doing the exact same thing.


End file.
